


Matter of priority

by Chuluchan



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anxiety, Break Up, Difficult Decisions, Drama, Drama & Romance, Enterprise, Friendship, M/M, Makeup, Makeup Sex, Memories, Relationship(s), Romance, Russia, Sentimental, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-17 04:05:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2295956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuluchan/pseuds/Chuluchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"All the color drained off from Chekov's face. And before it fully connected to his brain, a metal and plastic rumble soared from floor as a meal tray Chekov was holding just a moment before found a solid surface between their feet. In the next split of second all his body swung in half-spin and his fist crushed into pilot's jaw.<br/>The loud clang of tray and cutlery hitting the floor made everybody in the mess hall turn in their direction just in time to witness a powerful strike Sulu got from his always cheerful mate. Only silence followed as Chekov came down from his fury and Sulu's fingers cautiously examined the spot of impact. The sight was so unexpected and so untypical it was frightening and nobody dared to say a thing."<br/>xxx<br/>There are a lot of choices to be made in a life. Which are the right ones, though? Nero has changed a lot of things, but fortunately (?) everybody seems to gravitate to certain patterns that make crew members of Enterprise the ones we know. /Warning: sentimental ;D //This is a <span class="u">sequel</span> to <b>Sheer Borderline</b>. It takes place after Khan's intervention. You can read it separately, however I would recommend to read Sheer Borderline first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Link to previous story: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1149639/chapters/2329840
> 
> And a little bit of warning for the beginning... This is not exactly innocent. I just ditched any attempts to make a censored version. So here you go. Don't say I didn't tell you! ;) And the story is definitely NOT just about this.
> 
> There's less of an adventure in this story. Instead, it focuses more on relationships. I hope you enjoy reading it anyway :)

Sulu and Chekov were kneeling at a bed. Naked, they were pressing their hot bodies together, breathlessly exchanging passionate kisses. They held each other tightly. Sulu sunk his fingers into Chekov's hair, gripping them tight and with the other hand brushed his lover's back before settling at a hip to steady Chekov as they moved against each other, creating a tantalizing friction. Chekov moaned and tilted his head backwards as Sulu's kiss demanded a deeper access and Sulu kissed him thoroughly before parting. Both panted, inhaling each other's hot breath that was rushing against the skin of flushed cheeks and necks. Their narrowed eyes met in an affectionate look.

"Love you." Sulu breathed out, once again taken aback with a power of emotion he felt towards this boy.

"Lowe yu too… Oh, mmh." Chekov's words turned into moans as Sulu bent down to kiss him on a neck.

After a while of teasing, when Chekov groaned and gasped, clutching Sulu desperately, Sulu pulled away. He waited for Chekov's chest to stop heaving before he bent lower to lick and lightly bite at Chekov's nipples. Chekov jerked away at the sensation and looked down on Sulu with pleading eyes. Ignoring it, Sulu sat back and pulled Chekov closer, his arms locking around Chekov's pelvis before he continued with what he was doing previously. When a tip of his tongue brushed against the flesh, Chekov gave him a loud moan, wriggling and bucking slightly and Sulu felt Chekov's hard prove of interest to bounce against his belly. Sulu huffed in amusement at where he was able get Chekov without even really touching him anywhere lower. This huff resulted into Chekov clenching his fingers again, digging his nails into delicate skin on Sulu's shoulders and shuddering at sensation off a hot breath on his sensitized nipple. Sulu leaned back to continue.

"Mr. Sulu, Mr. Chekov to the bridge. Kirk out." An announcement from ship intercom intruded.

"Shit!" Sulu stopped, whining. "Not this again." He took a deep breath before he pulled away with annoyance. He stood up and frowned. Then he turned and reached for a crumpled uniform that was hanging over a nearby chair. Sulu looked at Chekov, who still haven't moved, unhappy expression on his face completed with general image of being lost.

'Oh, my. He's totally useless like this.' Sulu sighed, a fondness sprouting in his heart. "Finish you off first?" he whispered.

"Pleaz." Chekov mumbled, profusely blushing with embarrassment.

'As if it wasn't me, who first asked the same thing of him few months ago.' Sulu chuckled, when he recalled a similar situation. That time Chekov was called off to engine room with Sulu just on the verge of orgasm. Sulu still couldn't believe he did ask for something like that – something in direct contradiction with an order. And though Chekov gave him a surprised look, he stayed. So, unless there is a red alert, Sulu is not going to leave his lover like that, certainly not when he needs to get to a bridge in usable form right now.

Sulu teased Chekov with a provocative smirk and raised eyebrow. Then his smug expression turned into a compassionate smile, gaze tinged with a lust that hasn't quite left him yet. Sulu dropped the clothes and leaned close, pushing Chekov to lie down on a back. He kissed his way down Chekov's body, shifting from lips to neck, to nipple, belly and traded him one more gentle kiss before taking him in mouth and giving him his attention without any reservation he usually kept to prevent Chekov from coming too fast. Chekov cried out at the intense stimulation, one hand clutching a pillow, the other Sulu's shoulder almost painfully. He gave up trying to resolve weather his grip was painful for Sulu a long time ago. He knew Sulu didn't mind and quite enjoyed that actually.

Sulu knew exactly what to do and where to touch and press and he used his knowledge with all efficacy. It took only few moments before Chekov arched with a shout. And though it was short, it was so intense, that it blacked Chekov out for a second or two. Shivering, he felt Sulu's soothing touch at his side, Sulu's hand running from ribs over his hip to a thigh and back as he watched Chekov contently.

Then Sulu pulled away and offered squinting Chekov a hand. When Chekov hesitantly took it, Sulu pulled him up to sit with a strong tug. Still sitting, Sulu stretched back to get uniform and stuck Chekov his.

"Here you go." He stood up.

It took a moment for Chekov to focus. When he managed to do so, he checked his body if it is actually in a state he could put any clothes on. He found out that except being a bit wet and sweaty he was clean, which meant Sulu must have– A shock cut through him like a razor.

"Hurry up! We can't be too late." Sulu aborted a flow of Chekov's thoughts as he turned to him, already pulling his pants on.

xxx

It wasn't perfect. The start of this relationship was actually pretty rough. However, Chekov never wanted anything more. At times, there were random flips between them being best friends, passionate lovers and complete strangers. It wasn't always easy to handle, especially taking in that nobody knew about them as they were careful to not give it away. Fortunately, after first few weeks it settled down. Their mutual trust that got hit by new conditions grew stronger with every day and eventually, Sulu has fully admitted the true nature of their relationship to himself.

All along, Chekov felt blessed. This relationship with Sulu was something Chekov didn't even dared to hope for. Never mind the imperfection, he still couldn't quite believe it, it was such a big load of happiness that it was crushing his cheeky self-consciousness. And Sulu… Chekov liked to think there was something more in it than usual mutual deal kind of relationship even for Sulu. Tough lately, something must have gone terribly wrong…

xxx

The landing party just returned and Chekov wasn't sure if he's relieved or just furious as he paced towards transporter room's door and thought about Sulu risking his life recklessly again. What was it last time? Ah, Sulu got almost eaten by that gorn. And before? They got charged and bailed and then got nearly killed during uprising on Kaidos V. And – yes – Ergon… That was even worse. Sometimes, missions went according to plan, but sometimes they did not and this was one of the second cases. Things went just wrong and if it wasn't for commander Spock and great load of luck, the landing party, including Kirk and Sulu, would never make it.

Chekov was just behind a corner and tried to slower his breath and calm down before he'll get to see Sulu and hear another apologetic 'I didn't meant to'.

Most of the group already left the room, when Chekov heard Spock's voice through the opened door.

"Mr. Sulu."

"Yes, sir?" Sulu's voice replied promptly.

Chekov halted at the entrance. Sulu was turned with a back to him and first commander kept his focus on a pilot.

"Report on a bridge within an hour. There are details of mission that needs to be cleared. And…" commander Spock made a pause as he just decided he should add something more. "Congratulations on your latest results. Admiral Barnett seemed to be impressed. It would not be precocious to assume you are on a good way to get assigned to a position of captain on your own ship."

"Thank you, sir."

Chekov's heart stopped. His brain was still struggling to accept the facts.

Sulu turned and saw him, suddenly awkward situation displayed on his face. "Chekov." He croaked.

Chekov's eyes were wide and a breath, that made a hitch just a moment before, skipped to frenzy hyperventilation. This couldn't be true. Chekov refused to believe it. All this time… all this freaking time he was frightened, scared that he did something wrong! He staggered from apprehension that Sulu had an affair to a dismay of his lover being just fed up with him. Why the hell Sulu haven't told him?

Chekov was confused, the pain of realization too strong to trust his ability to not make a scene in front of their superior officer, if he got to speak. On his shaking knees he stumbled out of the room.

"Chekov!" he heard Sulu's mildly exasperated voice behind him before he reached a turbolift taking him anywhere but there.

Sulu looked up at Spock indecisively.

Commander's face stayed blank. "I will be awaiting you at a bridge." With that simple sentence Vulcan also strode out of the room, leaving him alone.

When Sulu finally came to his senses and stepped into corridor to chase after Chekov, the navigator was already gone.

xxx

Sulu aimed to Chekov's quarters, decided to settle this as soon as possible. To his confusion, he didn't find the navigator there. So he didn't waste his time and went right to engine room, which was basically Chekov's safe place, but Chekov wasn't there either. Damn it, he didn't have time to search all decks! After an annoyed moment of hesitation, he went ahead to his own quarters.

When door of Sulu's quarters opened, he found Chekov sat slouching on his bed. When the younger man looked up, his expression was wounded.

"Yu want to be a keptin, to get yorr own ship." He stated.

"Yes." Sulu started to get what's on Chekov's mind.

"Damn yu! Yu'rre such a jerrk!" Chekov went mad screaming at Sulu, the frustration that coiled in him until now finally breaking loose.

Sulu was startled at a sudden burst out, but then he just sighed. "Alright. What is it?" he gave in.

"What iz it?" Chekov repeated with disbelief. He was merely ever angry, but if he was, then – according to his face – it was now. "Yu know what it iz!" he flared up. And he was right, now Sulu was pretty sure what this was about. Sulu barely resisted rolling his eyes.

"When did yu plen to tell me?" Chekov gave him an accusative glare.

"Look. I know I should have told you before." Sulu started to defend himself defiantly with a little of apology sounding in his voice.

"Yu do? So, why yu hawen't told me zen?" A righteous anger started to build up in Chekov's chest.

Sulu declined from listing any untruth reasons, but he was also not willing to admit the truth – that he was just nervous and afraid of how will this conversation go down. Well, the fact he postponed it didn't make it any better, though.

"I didn't meant to upset you." He said after a moment of consideration.

"Well, yu did." Chekov slapped back.

Now it was Sulu's turn to get annoyed. His blood pressure rose and breath quickened, but he still managed to contain his exasperation inside.

He sighed again. "I am sorry, really. Alright?" He asked hopefully, reaching to Chekov to take his hand.

"No." Chekov snatched his hand out of Sulu's grip. He diverted his eyes and fell silent.

"If yu go… Zen, what about uz? What about me?" Chekov started over again.

Sulu felt bad for making Chekov ask like this, but he was also very disappointed. He hoped that Chekov will be the one cheering for him and supporting him. Also he didn't thought Chekov would doubt their relationship so easily. This hurt.

"You can ask for a transfer then." Sulu said measuredly.

"But wee belong to Enterrprize!" Chekov countered.

"We may belong to the other ship, too. The same way we do here." Sulu didn't gave up. But he could see in a firm set of Chekov's jaw that Chekov did not understand and did not agree.

"How can yu ewen think of zat, afterr all wee went thru togezerr?" This wasn't any wimping. Chekov voice changed and his face turned solemn, one of an adult man and when he was speaking, he was absolutely serious, trying to make Sulu comprehend an absurdity of a string of such thoughts.

"Exactly. What we went through is what made me realize I don't want to stay aside." Sulu followed. "When I threatened Khan with torpedoes… That made me see. There are so many things to do, to be changed. So many really important things." He tried to explain.

"Yu ARR parrt of zem alrredy." Chekov insisted.

"You know what I mean." Sulu replied, undisturbed by Chekov's attempt.

Chekov made a face and his breath calmed down. "Alrright, wee should not solwe zis durring ze mission, letz talk on ourr shorr leawe." He decided reasonably, with last bits of coherent thoughts.

Sulu cleared his throat, obviously uncomfortable with what he was about to say next.

"Well, sorry. I'll be on training. But if the shore leave will be longer, I might have some time after I finish."

Chekov blinked in disbelief. "But wee planned to go on a trrip!" He stood up to face Sulu.

"Yeah, I know. I really tried to reschedule it, but all the other dates were full." Sulu brows met in apologetic expression.

"But yu hawe promised…" Suddenly, Chekov's voice lost its power.

"I have to attend to that training." Sulu pointed out.

"Cancel it." Chekov asked coldly.

"No. I can't. I won't." Sulu didn't hesitate, not even for a moment. "How can you even ask this? Have you ever had a dream?" Sulu started to be seriously pissed.

"Of courrz I hawe!" Chekov screamed back, severely offended.

"Then you should understand." A lofty reply came.

"No, yu don't underrstend!" Chekov was getting in a rage.

"Oh, really?" Sulu asked viciously.

"Yu'rre so full of yorrselwe!"

"You can't be meaning that."

A fully arrogant Sulu got on Chekov's nerves like nothing else.

"Well, I ken." He retorted smugly.

Few minutes of silence followed.

Few minutes, in which the high levels of adrenalin slowly drained, leaving an empty feeling instead.

"I ken't…" Chekov voice broke in. "I ken't do zis anymorr." He sounded tiredly. He slumped back to a bed and buried his face into his hands. Then he lifted his head a bit again, his hands cupped over his mouth, as he propped his chin into palms, his eyes gleaming, breath catching in a throat.

After another moment of silence, he dropped his hands and looked at a floor.

"Letz end it."

Sulu looked at him, startled. Then, he looked at his own hands in incomprehension, as if something really precious just scattered in them and now was falling down through his fingers, and he was unable to stop it.

"Chekov?" he asked in a weak, but somehow reconciled voice, his chest tight with a dying hope, because Chekov never said something that he didn't meant.

"What?"

"It's just… " Sulu paused, before saying what he really meant, what he wanted Chekov to know. "I love you."

"I know. But sometimez zat not enough."

With those words Chekov left.

Sulu stood at a place, unable to move, not even a finger, as he suddenly run out of all his willpower. After some time, he gathered enough of self-preservation sense to break through the lethargic state to gather his belongings and get to a bridge.

xxx

Chekov slumped down to a chair in his quarters. He felt like he couldn't breathe. His chest was heaving with badly suppressed emotions. He was so exhausted by all this. The calm resolution he felt when asking Sulu to break up was long since gone.

Damn it. He was worried all the time – scared if Sulu will survive another mission, being afraid that Sulu will just dump him and leave him alone… The countless times he wondered why Sulu is no more spending that much time with him. His head was hurting and so were his eyes. When he rubbed them to elevate the sore, a wet smear appeared to cover his hand. There was a surprised hitch in his breath when he found out. He wiped the tears of, but he couldn't stop another from filling his eyes instead.

xxx

Next day on a bridge, Sulu got occupied enough with his work to forget about everything for a while. But when he laughed and turned to Chekov to share a source of his amusement, his smile died on his lips, taking in the serious and distant expression on navigator's face. Then it struck him. He not only lost a lover, but also his best friend along with great companion, who has been, by chance, his closest coworker at the same time. And suddenly, he felt so lonely.

xxx

But then, days went by. World won't break because of things didn't work out for two unimportant figures… It was almost as if nothing happened, which made it even more unbearable. And nobody knew. – This was what went through Chekov's head when he has been careful to not let his emotions drift to a surface. The last thing he wished for were stupid questions from colleagues that might have been meant well, but for which he didn't have any suitable answer. And also, he definitely didn't want Sulu to come, begging him and trying to convince him that things between them were not so bad as it seemed. Because they were.

Nevertheless, that didn't meant it made Chekov's internal struggle any easier. He was afraid that, if confronted, he might succumb rather easily, as for what he wasn't proud. However, of one thing he was sure – he didn't want to fall in that whirl of insecurities again. So he made sure to not show any weakness that would indicate his instability, his inclination to change his mind, and encourage his ex-boyfriend to an action.

He found pretending that nothing happened very tiring, though. After few days it was harder and harder to keep his act together. Especially, when Chekov knew that he couldn't drop it for a second. His coworkers knew him too well and would notice that something was odd right away. And that was just a step to uncomfortable questions and prompting Sulu to do something about it.

But even worse part was yet to come. Chekov's body was used to have Sulu around all the time. First few days the shock was too great for a physical part of missing a lover to be manifested. But then, his body started to claim its own demands. And that's where it turned to be a complete hell.

Still on the act, Chekov couldn't spend all his time in his own quarters either – not without drawing unwanted attention and stirring suspicion. Having no place to hide, to let go, Chekov found himself strayed at sickbay half-intentionally due to lack of any better place to go to.

Doctor McCoy accepted Chekov's presence with kind-hearted care of physician, his true core that – otherwise well hidden under his rough approach – took a form of soft grousing without any real attempt to get ensign out of the place.

"D'you had a fight with Sulu?" McCoy prodded mildly.

Chekov hunched. Sitting at the edge of examination bed, his back bent and head dropped between shoulders.

"Yez." He replied lowly.

His frame tensed and there was a defiant look in his eyes, when he straightened and lifted them to a doctor.

"He alwayz takez me az a kid!" He accused.

"Well, that's nothin' to be upset about, kiddo." The older man snorted.

Chekov gave him a glare, but he knew that McCoy hasn't meant it wrong. So after a while he slid back into sulking, his eyes darted to a floor beneath his feet.

"But he'z only forr' yeerz olderr zan me." Chekov muttered indignantly. Bitterness wrapped up his voice.

McCoy huffed out a laugh, amused by Chekov's obstinacy.

"That's not why you're here." Doctor stated, glancing up from his work.

When nothing than silence answered him, he settled his look at a young intruder fully.

"Anyway, how long do you plan to hide here and distract me from work, hm?" He grumbled with hostility.

Silent weeping came in response.

"I am afrraed I might hawe rreely screw it up zis time."A shaky sob from the examination bed reached McCoy's ears. A young man gripped its edge, trying to will down shivers that took over his body at hardly suppressed cry.

"You should stay here and take a rest." McCoy groaned quietly and made a face as if he wasn't happy at all to say: "I'll say you got flu." And with one more worried look at his new patient he walked around his table to hand him a blanket. Then he went out of his office to talk to his nurses, telling them they should not disturb the newcomer and redirect all questions about his presence to CMO himself.

Chekov accepted the offer with alleviating gratitude, wrapping the piece of cloth around his shoulders before he slumped fully to one of the biobeds in deserted corner of sickbay.

xxx

Few days later, he walked up on Sulu in a mess hall. They literally bumped into each other before they turned and realized each other's presence.

Under impression of sudden proximity – something they longed for more than they were aware of – Sulu squeezed Chekov's arm. Chekov froze. No. Not again. He tried to pull off a hand that was holding him, but with no success.

"Chekov. Stop this act already." Sulu pleaded.

"Yu kept yorrz for months." Chekov deadpanned. "Now let go of me."

"Love," Sulu whispered so that only Chekov could hear it and raised his hand to place it on Chekov's cheek in very intimate gesture. "You miss me. Just admit it."

That's it. Just like that he comes and thinks everything is alright, because all Chekov wants is to be in center of his priceless attention. Bastard. That's not going to work on him. .Way!

With fast resolution Chekov swept off Sulu's hand with exaggerated force as if Sulu' palm could burn him.

"So now I can't even touch you? It's like yesterday you were all touchy-feely." Sulu spat out mockingly.

All the color drained off from Chekov's face. And before it fully connected to his brain, a metal and plastic rumble soared from floor as a meal tray Chekov was holding just a moment before found a solid surface between their feet. In the next split of second all his body swung in half-spin and his fist crushed into pilot's jaw.

The loud clang of tray and cutlery hitting the floor made everybody in the mess hall turn in their direction just in time to witness a powerful strike Sulu got from his always cheerful mate. Only silence followed as Chekov came down from his fury and Sulu's fingers cautiously examined the spot of impact. The sight was so unexpected and so untypical it was frightening and nobody dared to say a thing.

xxx

Sulu was still in a shock, even few hours after the incident. He never expected Chekov would be capable of something like that. He wasn't really angry, though. He got the feeling – realization, enlightenment – that any tries to fix up the broken relationship had no meaning anymore. Chekov already decided and there's nothing he could do to change his mind. Maybe it was better, less painful than slow cutting off. He still missed him, but that will fade away. Chekov wasn't all his life after all. But the damn narrow bunk bed felt so spacious, when he lay there alone.

It didn't took long at all for gossips to spread throughout the ship. Before they left for a shore leave the very next day, there was probably nobody that haven't heard of the fight in the mess hall yet. Chekov felt ashamed and Sulu hated the stares. Especially, since the proof of it not being just a rumor was still painfully marking his face. It was first time in their carrier on Enterprise they were perceived separately by the rest of the crew.

Except for Kirk. Sulu and Chekov were standing next to each other, as far from each other as they could without seeming to break a parade line and choosing the opposite side of captain quarters instead.

Captain walked to and fro for a while before he finally stopped with a questioning look aimed on officers he summoned.

"What happened?" Kirk raised his eyebrow, hands clasped behind his back in posture similar to one so typical for a first commander, save for excessive rigidity.

Questioned officers repaid captain's stare without a word.

"Sulu?" captain took two steps towards a pilot, looking him in the eye.

Sulu clenched his jaw and stayed silent. He expected Kirk to resort to giving them an order, when he didn't do any better with Chekov. In that case, they will have to talk. However, that never happened.

"Fine. I'll talk to you separately." Captain settled upon instead. "Mr. Sulu wait for us outside, please."

Sulu clicked his heels in Attention, indicating he's off to the order, and he cleared out the room.

It could have taken barely two minutes before Chekov walked passed him, never turning his eyes in Sulu's direction, but it seemed like hours of waiting.

"Sulu?" Captain awaited him at the door. "Come in."

Sulu obeyed.

Kirk walked up to his table, taping his fingers at its edge, his back still to Sulu when he spoke.

"What the hell have you done to him?" Kirk accused exasperatedly and turned to look at Sulu, worry clearly visible in his face features.

"What–" Sulu started but then cut himself of. Nevertheless, it was way too easy for captain to complete the rest of unspoken question with 'has he told you?'.

"Nothing." Kirk answered provocatively, his voice hard with well-managed anger. "Even though this is off record and I won't force charges against you." There was a short pause.

"But I don't need to know. I'm sure there has to be a good reason for Chekov to try to inflict a harm on officer of a higher rank and I am positive he actually protects you by not telling me." Kirk stared Sulu down. "What I _need_ is for you to go and apologize for whatever was your part of blame."

Sulu's posture and expression grew cold. Kirk studied it with undeniable exasperation. After a moment, though, he deflated and his face turned to caring and a bit sad.

"Look." He said in quiet compassionate tone. "As your friend, I tell you this." Sulu watched him solemnly, contemplating what it might be that Jim Kirk has to tell him on personal level.

"Whatever happened, you better try to solve it. It's friends who make universe less cold and hostile, not stars. And it's much easier to find a star that would nourish your world with just right amount of everything you need than a friend who would do the same."

Sulu didn't know what to say, but he didn't have to say anything, because first officer chose that moment to walk in and interrupt their conversation.

"My apologies, captain. I was not aware you have a meeting with Mr. Sulu. I shall return later." Spock halted at a threshold of captain's office at the sight.

Kirk's eyes shot to him, breaking from hypnotizing Sulu, and he smiled warmly, protectively at his first officer.

"No, we're done. Mr. Sulu has things to do, so I should not hold him back any longer." He met Sulu's eyes with a meaningful look.

xxx

Sulu knew logically, that captain was right, however, he hasn't seen a whole picture. And Sulu had his pride. He would apologize for what had he done or said in the mess, but not unless Chekov apologized for belittling Sulu's desires and dreams. His memories went astray to a moment when Spock superseded him at Kirk's office. The faces of both Spock and Kirk emerged in his mind with all the emotions they inflicted in the pilot at the moment he saw them. He could recognize the loyalty, trust and mutual affection seeping from both men, the truest friends he had ever seen. What he had had with Chekov wasn't that far from what they had. A memory of his friend, smiling with eyes full of unconditional trust, flickered behind Sulu's closed eyes. A sudden scorching pain made him blink. It really hurt. Sulu didn't expect somebody else's happiness affect him so much. He didn't expect an incoming tide of regret mixed with a feeling of loss. As fatuous as Sulu might have been in this matter, he wasn't too foolish to know that he will be reminded of what he could have had every time he sees an interaction between captain and first officer.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sorry. I ain't goin' to horn in that, lass." Chekov heard Scotty to say warily. When he turned from cooling system he was repairing to look at the engineer, he found him glaring unhappily but firmly into Uhura's eyes.

Lieutenant Uhura stood opposite of him with a hand rested against her hip in obviously agitated state as she tipped her head to one side.

"Fine." She said with unsubtle hint of annoyance. "Then I will." At that she made three steps that were all what it took to be by Chekov's side. Chekov scrambled up to his feet and straightened to all his unimpressive high.

"Why do you fight?" She asked straightforward.

He could expect this. Her concern was obvious from her face for greater part of a war zone setup between the pilot and the navigator. Although she silently watched them through this period of time, it was just a matter of time when her need to protect her family finally outweighs her sense of privacy. Chekov could have been actually surprised it took her so long, since she never was good in not butting in.

Chekov faked a puzzled face. "Well, I am a Starrflit offiserr, obviouzly…"

"Don't play silly." Uhura brushed it off.

Chekov angelic face lost it's naivety. He could tell that tHeHHHhe sudden change left both Uhura and Scotty unsettled.

"I don't want to talk about it." He announced quietly.

Uhura didn't back off. "Just make this one clear for me – you just assaulted an upper officer, your best friend, and all you can offer is expressing your wish to omit the matter?"

"Yez."

Uhura's eyes were showing her bewilderment at such simple confirmation.

" _Do_ you realize that your behavior is compromising a stability of a commanding team?"

Chekov was silent for a moment.

"I did not…" Chekov seemed to be wrecking his mind with a newly discovered problem.

"It's not affecting a performance of just the two of you, but also the others'. You have to settle this, if you are to work together. Do you understand me?"

Chekov nodded obediently.

xxx

During the time that followed the incident, few more of their friends also tried to ask what's wrong, but they didn't received any answer. No lies, no nothing.

xxx

Actually – what crept Sulu out – Chekov was all smiley again before a half of a shift. He didn't need Sulu. Chekov didn't need him, he was young perspective prodigy who was loved by almost everybody for his special charm that nobody could imitate. He truly was full of himself to think Chekov was dependent on him in any way. He'll be better off to aim his energy on thoughts about his task of becoming a captain of a federal starship now.

xxx

Right after they got to surface, Sulu got into special transport that brought him to a center, where the few days course for captaincy-aspiring officers took place. He didn't know about Chekov's plans, but that was no more a part of his concern anyway.

Special courses were demanding and took a full attention of participants. 'Intensive' would be the right word to describe them.

xxx

Quantum physics… Sulu looked at the text supplemented with multiple equations.

…Chekov sneezed mightily. He blew his nose colored red as it was irritated from instant repetition of the activity. He narrowed his eyes in the steam of herbal tea he was holding in his hands, hunched up above its warmth. Sulu embraced him, pressing his body against Chekov's back and his lips found Chekov's ear in a playful kiss.

"Yu'll get sick." Chekov protested weakly.

"I don't mind." Sulu said, sincerity and affection displayed in amused tone of his voice.

Chekov's chest shuddered as he tried to fight another sneeze. In the end, he didn't manage and held a back of his hand in front of his mouth as his body jerked and his lungs forced the air out.

"Come on, Hikaru." He tried again, slight annoyance over Sulu's stubbornness creeping into his voice.

"Love you." Sulu replied cheekily, but lovingly and he squeezed Chekov gently, resting his chin on Chekov's shoulder…

All that came to forefront of Sulu's mind as the fragrance of chamomile, the herb Chekov's tea was made from that time, brought up an old memory. Sobering, reality stepped on him like a heavy boot and suddenly all the world looked gray like gravel and tasted bitterly.

"Are you alright?" Young male officer who sat next to Sulu at captaincy preparation course asked him with concern in his congenial voice.

Sulu looked up to his purple eyes and found he has no appreciation for Tenarian's disturbing beauty and attraction whatsoever at the moment.

"Not really." Sulu sighed and his look fell upon steamy cup standing in front of the officer. Chamomile.

Sulu returned his attention back to his PADD, sliding through text, though not actually reading it.

What should he do? What is right?

He wished he could ask elder Spock. The man knew many things. But Spock's future self barely ever disclosed something about future, even to himself. That aspect of the elder Vulcan – being a future Spock – still creeped him out a bit. Nobody except high command of Enterprise knew the truth about him. That he knew the future. But all things had changed anyway. In the other reality, Tenarians – Sulu thought he remembered Spock Prime to mention that – haven't been known to Federation till year 2361. And yet, one was just sitting next to him. So whatever was right, he has to figure it out by himself.

xxx

Sulu and Chekov had rented a small flat nearby Starfleet base. The main reasons were to get more privacy and a bigger bed. They were soldiers, they haven't been partial to gathering unnecessary belongings, therefore the flat was simple and purposeful. While holding on function, it was still quite comfortable and relaxing place.

When Sulu entered, he already knew he won't find Chekov there this time. He took off his shoes, put his PADD aside and entered a bedroom. He regarded the empty space with mindless look for a while, then pulled an uniform shirt over his head and discarded uniform slacks, leaving only black undershirt and briefs on. Then he went to their small dining room to get a glass of water, picked up his PADD on a way back and stretched on the bad, sitting with back prompted at its head-board.

He took a sip of water and pulled up tactics for a commanding course on a screen of the PADD. He searched through the files for a while before he lifted his head. He looked to his side, where Chekov would usually lie, a peaceful coexistence of two people. Thanks to the other's presence – despite of just working or studying – they wouldn't feel like social part of them suffers or that they loosing something important in their lives while doing so, because there was somebody to share the time and space with.

But the bed beside him was empty, sheet neatly folded. He looked around.

His look was caught by a small holographic picture of him and Chekov. It was taken on a beach. They both were wearing funny Hawaiian shorts, holding each other over shoulders they held their surfing boards proudly. He remembered that day. It was quite windy and the waves were great. Not too big, but big enough to make it worth trying to ride them. He finally got to teach Chekov how to surf and they had a lot of fun that day. Chekov might have been a Starfleet officer who went through standard physical tests, but he was more likely the one sitting behind a computer and hacking into international sites. Nevertheless, he seemed to genuinely enjoy doing any kind of sport with Sulu and he really tried his best, which resulted in strained muscles and profound exhaustion.

Sulu also remembered that in reaction to this and summing up with slight virus infection, Chekov got caught in a nightmare, waking Sulu up with a half aloud shout that night.

"Shhh… It's alright." Sulu held Chekov, feeling his rapidly heaving chest and hot tears on his shoulder. When Chekov's breath slowed down, Sulu heard him whisper:

"I had a drreem I am abborrd Prrudens dyin' frrom zat bloody illness again."

Sulu held him and brushed his hair gently until Chekov calmed down and, cuddled to Sulu, fell asleep again. Sulu just watched over him for hours, guarding him from his bad dreams.

But now, Chekov was alone. So, who's going to help him? Who's going to hold him? …Maybe Chekov simply didn't need it. Although Sulu wished he did.

Slipping away from the holographic picture, Sulu's eyes landed on a big canvas on a wall opposite of bed, depicting a night sky from Earth. Stars were connected with lines, creating patterns of constellations which personifications were laid in elegant curves around the stars. He loved this old-fashioned star map. It was expressing all the deeply rooted man's longing to know more about universe. They picked it together. The universe. That was what they worked for – to explore and discover and to protect humankind from unknown. With a renewed determination Sulu looked back at his PADD and continued with his studies.

Xxx

Chekov felt like being away from things he had common with Sulu would be the best, so he used the unexpectedly long free time of shore leave to visit his friends and part of his family that lived in Moscow. There was no use to make things harder on oneself. His beloved homeland will cure him. Tomorrow. He entered his base quarters he hasn't used in a very long time. Military sterility of the place left little for any nostalgic thoughts.

xxx

Chekov straddled him – that's when Sulu woke up with mild confusion. It was still night. Before Sulu could ask anything, Chekov started to kiss him on his cheek and down his neck, before he picked upon Sulu's lips. Sulu's heart rate sped up. After short teasing peck, there was a thorough deep kiss and then Chekov shifted, pulling away. Sulu was still a bit sleepy, when Chekov made him moan by giving him a proper massage just on the right places. Then Chekov added his teasing fingers, pinching Sulu's nipples. That felt wonderful.

"Love you." Sulu breathed out, letting Chekov do whatever he wanted.

"It's 6 a.m.. November 21st, stardate 2259.55." A synthetic voice announced and along with sharp beeping pulled Sulu out of a dream. The lights turned on and made Sulu squint at the alarm clock.

"Damn it." He cursed, he closed his eyes once more, letting out a breath as he sat on the bed and turned the alarm off.

xxx

Sulu was still sleepy when he trailed to small kitchen that served as a living room at the same time. He poured himself a glass of orange juice and got some waffles and sat at the counter on a bar chair. He ate his breakfast absentmindedly. His look darted around a room aimlessly and ended up at a pillow seat in a corner. In his head he could see Chekov sitting there in one of his ridiculously sexy sweatshirts with large collar, that made his shoulders wider and waist even slimmer, and with his feet tucked to his body. He would glance up from what he was reading and smile at Sulu.

Sulu forced himself to swallow the rest of the pastry and took off to a bathroom.

He entered the shower with intention of washing in short before he had to head out to continue with another day of captaincy course. He set a temperature and pressed a button to initiate a stream of hot water. He stepped under a comfortingly warm spray and poured some of shampoo into his hand. He washed his hair deliberately, overcoming a drowsiness a steam surrounding him was causing. Then, letting himself relax a bit, he slid his hands down his neck and over a chest. The combined perception of a sensual touch, hot water streaming down his body, the scent of shampoo he used to connect with Chekov's stubborn curls and being still uncomfortably semi-hard ever since he woke up – all that triggered a wild imagination connected to memories.

Chekov was kneeling before him and… oh, Sulu couldn't resist slipping his hand down his body, when arousal throbbed through his groin. When he closed his eyes, he could see Chekov's flushed face, his hair a shade darker while wet and his beautiful long lashes encumbered by droplets as his grey-blue eyes looked up at Sulu from underneath them. He could feel his touch an then his tongue…

Chekov didn't give blow jobs frequently, but the last time he did, it was in this shower. That time, Sulu could feel the cold tiles at his back, when he tried to support himself on his shaking legs. It was so incredible.

Sulu came back to his senses, arousal pulsing within his body. He jerked himself off, unable to stand this anymore. When he finished, supporting himself with one hand against a wall in front of him and panting heavily, his heart sunk. Instead of being with Chekov, he stood here all alone in a shower and sought out a relief while thinking of his ex-lover. He was so pathetic.

xxx

During training he kept his mouth shut to prevent himself from offending somebody as his mood dropped critically low and his social compass got broken.

For a second, he played with a thought he could start some non-commitment affair. But he discarded the idea as soon as he realized that women are no more what he's looking for, but at the same time any other man than Chekov was just completely out of question. He couldn't even imagine that. Sulu was disgusted with himself.

After classes he got into a sport facility. He needed to let out some steam. However, this one time he didn't felt satisfied with his usual fencing training. Instead, he sought out a boxing bag, taped his knuckles and started hitting it, letting all his anger on the red colored material with fierce persistence. It was supposed to help to relieve the stress, but he was just getting more and more frustrated. In the end, with a snarl, he just threw himself on the offending sport tool. Chekov was like a drug. First, Sulu was afraid to give in, his new feelings towards his friend were overwhelming him. He had numerous relationships with girls before, but not a single one was like this. So intense. It never mattered so much to him. And now he lost it and he felt like he couldn't even breathe. His heart ached, as if pricked by shards of glass. He gripped bag's top as if trying to manhandle it and gave the bag a sharp kick, burying his knee in imaginary balls. Since that haven't helped one bit, either, a throaty roar of frustration escaped his lungs. He tried to tear the bag off, enhancing his strength with all his bodily weight. He didn't manage.

Overwhelmed by feeling of futility, Sulu – still holding on tightly – let his knees to buckle and ended up more or less hanging on the bag. The streams of sweat mixed with streams of tears.

xxx

Despite he hasn't expected this trip to take place so soon, it was still delightful. Moscow. Chekov missed the place. Though he has been born far away to south, this city was his second home. He entered Moscow State University at age of twelve and ever since then visited his family in his hometown only two times a year. The first year at university was rough and it was only when he was fourteen when he got used to life at a big university and to be completely alone in a big city. On the other hand, then he came to really like it. Fortunately, one of his aunts was living in Moscow now. It was nice to see some of his family – a stable component of his life. So now, when he comes to Moscow, he is going to stay at the aunt's.

xxx

Sulu pressed the buzzer once again and banged at the door with force that surely wasn't adequate to polite knocking. Where the hell is he?

Sulu finally made a resolution and came to talk to Chekov again, his mind full of unsettling energy and nervousness as he kept contemplating the best words to start this conversation with. And look where he got – nowhere – because Chekov wasn't at his base quarters.

Sulu was just considering if he should wait or rather stop by later, when somebody approached him.

"Hi! Sulu, is that really you? It's a long time since I saw you here, man!" Sulu turned to a source of light-headed greeting to find an officer who used to live just next to Chekov's quarters ever since Sulu first came to visit his friend there.

"Oh, yes. It's been a pretty long time. Good to see you, Adwin." Sulu managed to remember his name and also to smile a little.

The other officer beamed, but then his confusion about seeing Sulu coming to this place returned and he continued swiftly.

"What are you doin' here?"

"I came to see Chekov, but it seems I must have missed him." Sulu admitted, careful to not give away more than he wanted.

Adwin's eyes widened in surprise anyway.

"Chekov's in Russia! I thought you would know…" He gave Sulu an untrusting look, measuring him cap-a-pie.

"Oh." Sulu gaped before he hurried up with "I've been too busy lately, 'must have dismissed it. And before the other could answer to that, he marched down the corridor down to exit.

xxx

It was always been good to return home, although this time Chekov was a little nervous – it has been so long. During two years at Starfleet Academy and more than one year of service on Enterprise he didn't get many chances to visit Russia's capital city. Although in his head he thought of Moscow as of his home, in his heart he knew he already belongs elsewhere. He often talked about Russia, but the truth was he wouldn't go back. He loved his job. He loved Enterprise. And finally he was surrounded with people who took him as one of them. Even though he tended to get quite talkative among his friends, Chekov wasn't exactly sociable, so to say, and being a prodigy didn't exactly help it. However, at Enterprise, every single person had his or her unique gift, some skill for which they were unreplaceable and when they were all together it just worked better than anyone would imagine.

When Chekov got on Enterprise, the sequence of affairs that changed the world they lived in was – let's say – a bit hurried up. He hated changes and it was always hard to go to a new place alone ever since his mother died and he and his father moved back from Luna to Earth, his father back to Tagnarog and Chekov – entering the university – to Moscow. But despite of that, back then, during first days on Enterprise, he really didn't have a single thought about leaving a place he knew and coming to new, completely foreign one, full of people he didn't know. And when everything settled and Chekov had finally time fully realize the change, there was Sulu aboard. The whole crew was quite friendly. Many of those who ended up saving world from Nero and consequently became a senior crew of Enterprise were young and they made a good collective, bounded together by what they went through on their first mission aboard the spaceship. Nevertheless, Chekov would feel lonely, if it wasn't for an admirable pilot who offered him his friendship so unconditionally and easily. It was almost like if he was there only for Chekov.

'Who knows? Nobody sees into their little universe.' - That's what Uhura said as a reply to captain's question about what has got into them when she didn't know Chekov is listening. It was true, no one knew about what was going on, even though they were like their family. Meanwhile Chekov was usually happy to have this 'something special between just the two of us' with Sulu, now it was like if Sulu stepped out of it and without his presence the little universe started to collapse in, slowly burying Chekov in a vast of emptiness that was only thing left there.

However, the anxious feeling was swayed away when he saw familiar outline of the beloved city. Soon, a sole of his shoe touched a sidewalk in front of airport and he inhaled a fresh late autumn air and looked up to a sky that held that specific shade – something between steely gray and a color of forget-me-not flower. If there was someone looking to the sky with Chekov and then let his gaze down to meet Chekov's eyes, he would realize that they held pretty much the same coloring.

The chill of air made him feel very sober and alive. That was a big change from dull feeling of dying that kept grip on him during past days. Chekov almost smiled.

xxx

Sulu expected Chekov to go hang out with friends, but certainly not to go hang out with friends in RUSSIA. Once his decision has set him in motion, Sulu wasn't to be stopped easily. However, the only reasonable thing what he could do now was to wait. He aimed back to the apartment, when his communicator buzzed.

Sulu's eyebrows rose as he picked it up to hear a voice of a communication officer Nyotta Uhura.

"Sulu?" She was worried.

"Yes?"

"You need to know this. Chekov applied for a provisory placement at another ship. I… might have told him something about irresponsibility of maintaining a close cooperation with you unless you talk it out." Uhura's voice gained a guilty tone. "I didn't meant to–" There was another voice talking and distorting her speech. "Shh, Scotty!" And then just: "Alright, alright, here it is."

After a second of clatter and static crack, a distinctive voice of Montgomery Scott went through.

"Sulu, bring him back." Chekov's patron pleaded desperately. "Enterprise's his home. The lad doesn't deserve zat."

'What the hell?'

"I'll see what I can do about that." Sulu mustered up a logical answer.

"Alrigh'. Just don't take too long, Enterprise is out of docks within three days." Scotty reminded Sulu kind of anxiously – a day after Sulu's tests.

"I understand." Sulu reassured him and cut the connection.

For a while he just walked, processing new information. Chekov on another ship, Enterprise without Chekov… Sulu made him leave the one thing he was fighting for so hard. All that seemed so unreal. How could he just leave? …It's not like Sulu gave him much of a choice. He felt bitterness and shame. If going to Russia is what it takes so that the two could talk properly, then be it. He should have done this a long time ago.

xxx

So now he was sitting in a plane to Chekov's Promised Land. One of the stewardess kept trying to catch his eye to a great exultation and cheering of an older man sitting next to him. Sulu didn't know what to say. She was beautiful and her flirting was a piece of art, but he couldn't bring himself to show a scratch of the enthusiasm his fellow-passenger had.

After some time Sulu resolved it by watching an adaptation of some historical classic. He must have dozed off, because when he heard notification that a plane is ready for landing he squeezed his eyes closed again, trying to shut out a reality and keep an image of Chekov being clothed like 19th century Russian aristocrat. To his utmost displeasure the voice of the announcement kept blabbering obstinately and the plane began its descend and Sulu knew he will have to be awake soon anyway. He gave up on trying to maintain rapidly fading but gorgeous sight his dream imagination had provided him with.

xxx

So here it is. Russia. Sulu was about to come here with Chekov sometime, but he didn't managed to do so till now. It wasn't exactly how he imagined this. Alright. He sat on a seat within the arrival hall and pulled out his comm. He opened and called Chekov. After a long signalization of connecting, Sulu realized – to his dismay – that the call won't get through. Chekov simply wasn't picking it up. Only now Sulu realized, with a great shock, that he was so preoccupied with his intended talk with Chekov that he haven't thought of a logistic aspect of this hot-headed plan. What now? His ears were deluged with a thrum of blood and his stomach cramped as he started to panic. This can't be, so stupid… Think. Think!

xxx

"Gene?"

"Yes?"

"It's Sulu. Hey, I need your help."

"I am on a duty now, I can't really–"

"I know. I need you to find me a connection data on girl named Tatyana Gracheva, living in Moscow."

"What? …Are you kidding me? You know I can't use our database system for personal inquiries."

"Gene?"

"Yes?"

"Just shut up and do it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys I'll be a little bit busy, so I'm not sure when exactly I'll post next chapter, but I'll try to do it soon ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Sulu was currently in a lobby of Moscow State University, where he went when he remembered a name of the only person he knew that was connected to both Chekov and Russia – Chekov's ex-girlfriend. He couldn't remember it all at first, just Tatyana _something_ , but he knew she and Chekov were classmates and with a bit of luck and hard-earned charm, he managed to convince an assistant at university's personal office to help him find the girl's full name.

Now he got even a way to connect with her. He picked up his comm once again and entered the address data.

"Zdrahstvooytyeh. Shto Gracheva. Kto zvanyeet?" A very nice female voice burst out a bunch of Russian words on Sulu.

"Tatyana? Here's Hikaru Sulu talking. I am calling because of Pavel Chekov."

"Pavel?" the voice sounded surprised. "Of course – Hikaru Sulu. You must be the friend he talked about so much."

Sulu gave out a relieved 'phew' as he heard a friendly standard English.

"So what is it about Pashka?" She asked curiously.

Sulu blinked at her choice of modification of Chekov's name. It was actually kind of nice.

Sulu outlined the troubles he found himself in and asked Tatyana for help. In no time after their conversation, Tatyana made few calls and got back on line with Sulu. She didn't managed to connect with Chekov, neither with anybody within his reach, but she found out, where he's staying at and also that Chekov left with his friends for a drinking night.

"You better wait and stop at the address I told you tomorrow morning." She gave him an advice.

"I don't think I can wait until tomorrow. Where do you think they went?" Sulu said seriously.

"How should I know? Probably some bar in downtown, but there are LOTS of them there!" She exclaimed at obvious insanity of what Sulu just suggested.

"Just try." He said anyway.

"…Oh, well. I think they might have gone…" She named the most probable city district along with few tips about popular places that Chekov and his friends might like to visit a wished Sulu good luck.

xxx

On his way to hotel, where Sulu intended to leave his luggage before he starts search for Chekov in the evening Moscow, he contemplated how was it even possible that – aside Chekov's family living in Tagnarog – he knew so little about Chekov's life out of Starfleet. And it turned out that even in that little he thought he knew he was wrong, because Chekov's family _lived_ in Tagnarog, but a part of it also lived in Moscow. He couldn't speak Russian one bit and despite of how Chekov kept on talking about Russia and its wonders, he didn't really know all that much about the country, either. All he knew was that Russian national drink was vodka and Russians really can drink and that Chekov's accent was kind of cute, though he already figured out it has actually little to do with him being Russian. Oh, he missed his voice.

Sulu started his search at places that Natasha recommended him. He stubbornly continued from one place to other. He always looked around and when not spotting the one he was looking for he left to a freezing air outside determinedly again and again. Sometimes the place was bigger and he needed to go and check out every corner. After he went through twenty pubs and bars, scrutinizing every table and every face, he started to feel that maybe it was not such a good idea as it looked in the beginning. However, he wasn't willing to stop, not after he put so much effort in it already. He would hate to sit in a hotel room and wait for the morning.

At one point Sulu had to explain himself, when he let his eyes to absentmindedly stare in direction of one woman, tiredly contemplating where to go next. Her boyfriend got it wrong and lashed out at him with some Russian power talk and Sulu was lucky that the waiter calmed the hot head down. After the incident he became much more aware how standing out he was here, despite Russian capital being pretty much international city. He felt a pang of uneasiness bordering with hostility towards him, but he couldn't stop searching – not yet. The flight is tomorrow. He will have to return to San Francisco tomorrow. He blew at his hands in feeble attempt to warm them up, his breath coming out as a steam into a freezing air, then stuck them into pockets of his California winter coat and with his head bent between hunched shoulders he headed to yet another place.

xxx

Sulu entered the bar that could have been 36th in row, but as well it could have not, Sulu wasn't sure anymore, though he tried counting them, he was indeed worn out. He stopped at a bar desk and looked around. Numerous tables illuminated by dim lights were occupied by people having a good time. The music was pleasant, rising in rhythmic melody and the overall feeling of the place was that it was lively. It would be a nice place to stay at if… 'Where are you?' Sulu whined helplessly.

He turned to a bar when he heard a bartender talking to him. The young man seemed to notice Sulu's knotted brows and repeated his question in Standard.

"Would you like a drink?"

Sulu wanted to decline, but then again he needed to unfreeze and he was exhausted and depressed enough that one glass of something to warm up didn't sound bad.

"Yeah." He nodded instead.

"Scotch?" The other suggested and Sulu smiled. The guy really knew what he was doing. Sulu expected nothing else than vodka being in the first line of questions.

"Yes please."

Sulu tried vodka few times before, but Californians – and Sulu certainly considered himself being one – were more into whiskey, if not drinking beer. Whiskey, gin or cocktails – but the least were hell sure not a drink for a damn cold winter like this, as well as a beer was not.

The glass was cold and smell of its content strong. Sulu shivered lightly, when he let the liquid flow through his throat.

"Another one?" A bartender asked, when he saw Sulu's glass empty so soon.

Sooner than Sulu mustered himself to say 'No, thanks.', the bartender already refilled his glass.

Sulu gave up with a slight shrug and pulled the glass closer. The glass slid over the black wooden surface and was raised up soon after. Sulu examined it, holding the item in front of his eyes. For a moment he was mesmerized by a light playing in a brown liquid. Then he lowered the glass to his lips and took a gulp. It really wasn't a bad one.

xxx

After few more sips, his vision focused on a person in a group leaving the bar – slim, a bit short, curly light brown hair… Sulu swatted the glass with the rest of whiskey on bar, paid as fast as he could and ran out in direction of the person who he believed might had been Chekov. He rushed out of the bar and pain stung in his lungs as he took a not far-seeing deep breath of freezing air. He turned his head frantically as he looked over the street in search. Few people went down the street both ways, but none of them reminded him of the group that left just a minute ago. Sulu heard some voices talking and hurried to a corner.

When he peeked into a street behind it, though, he didn't find anybody. He ran run down the street. Nothing. He turned back. Maybe they left in the other direction? There still was a time, Sulu was convincing himself. He ran down another two streets, but without results. His sprint rapidly slowed to a jog and then it faltered into slow walk, as his lungs were burning from cold air and a pain at his side told him he should be running more often. He also felt a hot rush of alcohol in his bloodstream. Defeated, he returned back towards the bar. Sulu felt dizzy and hot, so he rested his back against the wall in a side street.

Now that he stopped moving, all energy he had drained away, drawing along all the heat that his thin coat couldn't keep well. He felt very tired - tired of running, tired of searching, so tired of being without Chekov. All the vanity of life fell on him. He was almost a captain of a starship – and what? Sure, it was something he aspirated for, something he considered being worth it. He tried his best and worked hard to achieve it. However, suddenly he felt alone. It never occurred to him before. He never knew what it is like before he met Chekov. He could be a captain, but he would be lonely for a lifetime. Logically, he thought that this was unreasonable, that although Chekov was special to him, there were plenty of other people around him and an emotion of vast would pass. Despite of that, at the moment when he was slowly freezing in a dark street, bricks behind his back hard, but comfortingly solid, he knew – he will always feel empty without his cheeky clever Russian.

Sensation of hot wet trails on his cheeks turned to chilly and he realized those are tears that are filling his eyes. He blinked few times to clear a blurry vision and sent even more of salty water down his cheeks by that action, drops slowly trickling all the way to a scarf wrapped untidily around his neck. He felt his muscles get rigid from a low temperature and he should have returned to hotel, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He just stood there, feeling like he doesn't want to do anything anymore. He could stand there till the end of the time, just like that.

Sulu barely registered approaching footsteps and didn't even bother to lift his head to look at the person. He caught a glimpse of communicator, its metallic material shining in a faint street light from the main street. It might have been a knife – a notion crossed his mind.

The figure in front of him came closer and taking in Sulu was to be found in a dark backstreet – that was unsettling. Sulu was still sunk within his personal world of futility, when the words that have been spoken registered with him.

"Hikaru?" It was more the familiar voice than his name, that got his attention and the way rubber stretches before it slaps back, his consciousness slapped back to reality, all gears working franticly when he finally looked up. Sulu wasn't sure whether he is hallucinating, when he saw Chekov of all people, standing in front of him with lightly furrowed brows.

"Chekov?" He pulled his hand out of a pocket and wiped embarrassing tears out of his face, his voice unmistakably shaking.

"Hikaru? Are yu alrright?" The young man's expression bared a suspicion.

Sulu nodded and tried to repress hyperventilation.

"What arr yu doing hierr?" Chekov asked, all confused.

"I was looking for you." Sulu whispered breathlessly and shivered as a dose of adrenalin slowly ran off of his body and he felt a frost biting his skin again.

When Chekov saw that, a shadow of worry flew across his face.

"I heard zat frrom Natasha. I called her beck when I saw her messeege." Chekov confirmed. "But why?"

Sulu looked into his friend's pale face and blue-grey eyes with utterly uncomprehending look. Wasn't that obvious?

Chekov surveyed Sulu's apparel.

"Letz go inside, yu'll tell me zere. And I'll call yu a taxi."

Sulu forced his aching body to stretch and winced internally, when his feet felt like made from lead and his knees almost gave up under his weight.

However, when Chekov moved off, Sulu obediently followed him back into the bar.

xxx

Before he knew it, Sulu was holding a cup of steaming tea and Chekov was calling a transport service company.

Sulu was just trying to figure out how to hold the old-fashioned glass cup, that was too hot to hold whole, but his fingers were too stiff to curl around its handle, when Chekov returned to him. He measured Sulu with a serious look and then without ceremony took his hands and held them in his own until the blood circulation returned to Sulu's numb fingers.

Sulu was taken aback by this gesture. It was way too personal for Chekov to make it in public. Although, he knew better than to draw any hasty conclusions out of it.

xxx

The taxi took them to Sulu's hotel. When it stopped at a driveway, Chekov asked the driver to wait for him. They got off and Chekov walked Sulu to main entrance.

"It iz leit', I need to go." He announced.

"Can't you come with me just for a while? I really need to talk to you." Sulu asked.

"Maebee I don't want to talk." Chekov said silently, staying reserved.

"I came all the way here. Could you just listen to me?" Sulu pleaded.

"I did. I am not…" Chekov exhaled sharply through his nose as he gritted his teeth. "Zere is nozing morr for uz to talk about." Chekov's refusal was colder than Russian winter.

'There is nothing more for us to talk about.' – No, that isn't true. Desperation filling his chest to a brim, Sulu looked up to Chekov's cold eyes. The hurt and resolution he saw in them… He fell on his knees. "Please." He begged silently, too well aware there might not be another chance ever again.

The hard reproach in Chekov eyes got replaced by a shock.

"Alrright, just… stand up, pleaz." Chekov was seriously blushing, as he stuttered his answer.

Sulu's heart made a skip at the sight. It's been so long since he saw Chekov blushing, which was yet another thing he loved about him and missed badly.

He just got a chance, he should use it the best way he can, since it is probably the last one he will get. Sulu got back to his feet clumsily and brushed a dust of his knees.

"Lets' go to my room." He took a step forward before he realized Chekov was not following him.

"Ze hotel poleecy will not aellow me in." Chekov declined. "Letz talk in ze hotel rrest'rrant."

Sulu kind of knew that the hotel's regulations were not the true reason for Chekov's rejection. It was more likely a polite way how to say he does not want to do this in Sulu's private space, where there will be only the two of them. So Sulu, instead of disagreeing, just followed Chekov to a nearby lobby.

xxx

They sat down at one of neat tables, picked some drinks from holographic chart menus built within it and ordered. After their drinks landed on the table and a waiter distanced himself, they looked at each other, Sulu's fingers playing with the glass nervously while Chekov was clutching his tightly.

"So…" "So-" They both said at the same time. Sulu made an embarrassed huff and Chekov looked sideways awkwardly. Chekov waited, intently observing Sulu's face which was a mirror of uncertainty.

After another moment of silence, Chekov shook his head and was about to get up and leave, when Sulu reached out and gripped his hand. His eyes were fixed at Chekov in silent plead.

Chekov fell back at his seat and despite a fear that built up in him, Sulu made a best effort to actually say something.

"Please. Just hear me out." He searched Chekov eyes.

"I know I screw it up." Sulu winced. "I am really sorry. I never meant to hurt you. You have every right… " He braced himself. "to leave me now." He gulped painfully.

"But before that – I wanted you to know that I miss you so much and that I was fool to think I could ever be, even if for a moment, happy without you. Now I know I can't. You changed my life and I feel so empty without you. And I am prepared to give up anything for you. Being a captain and having my own starship would be great, but not at such cost. It was stupid of me to even consider it, since I'd give up my life for you, so being a captain or not is not that big deal after all." Sulu confessed. Then he added shyly: "I will give up even you, if that's what would make you happy."

Chekov face didn't changed, but his eyes went slightly wide. He pressed his lips together in stirred emotion, but he withdrew his hand which Sulu still had a hold of. Sulu leaned closer over the table.

"Hey, faggot." Sulu stiffened and turned towards the speaker, a bearded sturdy man. "Yeah, I am talkin' to you, you stoopid yellow ape!" They were interrupted by an obviously imbibed hotel guest who let his mouth run on the bill of Sulu.

"You fuckin' Asians!" He continued as the offended pair stared at him with unbelieving looks. The man stumbled closer and gripped Sulu's coat.

"Ho, ho. We don't need any problems." Sulu tried to talk him out of anything the drunk had in his mind, not inclined to having a fight with all the things that were there going on this evening.

"You say this, you yellow fag. You come here wreck our boys, I won't let zis slip. Pervert." The man spat out with vicious smirk and Sulu had to swallow and inhale to calm himself. There couldn't be anything more humiliating than the confession to Chekov he just went through, though, and he really wasn't interested in getting into more troubles than he was already in.

"What? You won't say anyting? You can't, because it's true!" The man kept provoking.

"Zatknis! Wee'll call ze manager if yu don't stop!" That was Chekov rising up from his chair.

The intruder didn't seem to mind, he was too sunk in his disdain talk to even regard Chekov's words, his eyes glued on Sulu.

"Tell me. Do you feel manly when you fuck him in the ass? Such a sha-" He never finished the sentence as he got a full-heartedly meant punch from Chekov.

"SHUT UP!" Chekov yelled with all force of his lungs. He puffed, his face furiously red and a vein pulsing on his forehead as he gripped man's jacket to keep him at place to hit him again.

"Don't yu ewer darre-" He threatened.

Sulu couldn't be more wide-eyed.

However, Chekov's opponent wasn't any midget and in no time let him feel it as he shook him off and returned him his favor, almost knocking Chekov out with a force of his hook. Seeing Chekov stumble backward, Sulu broke from a trance. Sulu forced his aching body to a fast leap and all his frustration molded into the hit that knocked the villain down. He looked down at him, but he didn't get to do so for long as the knocked man's companion poked him, getting involved, too.

Both Chekov and Sulu were no crybabies, as courageous as Starfleet officers should be, but bar fights wasn't their strongest spot. It could have ended much worse for all sides if it wasn't for hotel security gripping them tightly and pulling them off of each other. Though few more punches, were thrown and curses were spat, before they could actually do any bigger mess of each other's face, hotel's bouncers unceremoniously dragged them apart and kicked them out.

Then Sulu's eyes landed on Chekov and his bloody nose and he cursed, blaming himself for letting that happen. The lieutenant panted heavily from physical stress, but before the security managed to throw them out of the hotel completely, he collected himself enough to resist.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! What about my rented room?! I already have my luggage there!"

Five minutes later, he was standing outside, his luggage next to his feet and he didn't have a spare energy to even be exasperated anymore.

"Damn." He sighed. "Where I am supposed to find accommodation at such hour?"

It was really late, past midnight already.

"Hm… I hawe an ideea. Weit." Chekov picked his communicator and dialed some number.

"Lena?" – That was the only thing Sulu understood before Chekov's speech turned into incomprehensible flow of peculiarly sounding foreign language called Russian.

When Chekov finished and shut his com closed, he motioned towards road. When they got into a cab he explained further. "My frriend will let uz stay owerrnight. I need to call my aunt and tell herr I am not coming. She iz probably alrredy worrid." With that he made another call that lasted for greater part of they travel.

'Did he just said he's staying with me?' Sulu glanced sideways at Chekov and his breath hitched. He almost couldn't remember how to breathe, feeling so grateful for sitting there with his lover and he was about to thank God and all the saints and maybe even the nasty thug from hotel for getting this chance to fix everything between them, to win Chekov over again.

xxx

Of course, Sulu couldn't know that he already scored. The very moment Chekov found him slumped and freezing in a side street and saw wet trails below Sulu's eyes, Chekov's heart sunk and he hated himself for being a reason of those tears. Chekov remained reluctant since it wasn't easy to admit that despite of everything he wanted Sulu back. He wasn't even sure of it completely yet. Though, when the awful man – the shame of Russian nation – started to insult Sulu, something in Chekov got stuck and his Russian pride was overlaid by something even more urgent, that was, his friend protection. Nobody will ever affront his friends – not to mention Hikaru Sulu.

After all, a heated fight might be quite good ice-breaker, Chekov thought as he arranged they over-night stay at his friend's place. He couldn't bring Hikaru to his aunt's home. First, it was late, second, there was no room for both of them and last, but not the least important, there was no privacy. They really needed to talk properly without any nosy relatives around.

Lena was great, she was a very nice friend, who stuck with Chekov from his time at university. She was from another faculty and now she was doing well at her postgraduate program. Chekov was really glad to know her - even more for her generous help this night.

xxx

When they rang the doorbell of an attic flat in one of the ordinary city parts of Moscow, a young dark-haired, porcelain-doll like girl opened the door and welcomed them with a huge smile. She gave Chekov a happy hug and kissed his cheeks (Three times. Incredible! – Sulu thought.) and said "Hi!" with kind smile to Sulu.

"Sorry to bother you so late in the night." Sulu apologized tentatively.

Lena closed the door behind them and looked them down. "Well, it iz a late, but I had a greit time with Pavlushka earlier tonight." She winked. "I to'ght I won't see him for long time, so I am glad to see you heerr. I am Lena." She approached Sulu with a hand to shake.

After the formalities, she started to say something in Russian to Chekov and they both laughed sincerely. Sulu felt a bit out of place, but resisted fidgeting as it would be impolite of him. He looked around instead. It was a nice place – homey and when he looked at their host he could see her form radiating warmth.

After their short talk, another young woman peeked out from one of the doors. She was blond and had blue eyes and wore a cute pink night gown.

"That's Minnie." Lena introduced them.

"Hi." The blond girl said shyly.

"Hi."Chekov and Sulu answered in unison.

Seeing her sleepy flatmate, Lena proceeded to introduce them to her – currently their – room and showed them around a small flat. She took few things from a drawer and her PADD before stopping in the door.

"I won't bozer you anymorr. We get up erly, but you stay how long you want. No need to get up with uz."

At a second thought she rummaged through one of the drawers until she pulled out a bigger white-blue striped sailor T-shirt, which she handed to Chekov. "Forr you."  
"Thankz."

"So, good night." She concluded and readied herself to leave.

Both boys smiled at her.

"Good night." "Spokoynoy nochi." Their voices echoed.

xxx

When the door shut, Chekov started to undress absolutely casually as if the fight never happened between the two of them.

"I am going to uze showerr. Want yu go firrst?" Chekov asked over his shoulder.

"No, you can go first." Sulu answered, still irresolutely stalling at the spot.

Then Chekov disappeared through the door and left Sulu to deal with the situation on his own.

xxx

Sulu looked around the room for the first time properly and found it's not nearly as feminine as he would expect it to be. It was plain. The large bed in the middle occupied the most of the space. There were few drawers and a shallow wardrobe in one corner. Aside of an art design lamp and few holographic pictures, there was only a large glass board that dominated one side of the room. It was an interactive console using a hologram technology to facilitate designer and architect work. Its surface was dark now, though.

His eyes landed on the bed and his stomach made a flip. There was less of excitement and more of anxiety in the feeling, as he suddenly wasn't sure if it all was that great idea. If he doesn't work it out, which he won't that soon, for sure, Sulu will have suffer through the night, because there was no chance he will close his eyes as long as half naked Chekov is lying just and arm length away from him. He picked his luggage and scooped through it to find some exchange clothes.

When Chekov returned, Sulu made a point not to look at his flushed skin. He grabbed his clothes and strode out of the room firmly, passing Chekov without any more than a swift glance at his hair that were – as Sulu has learnt – after washing even more curly than usual.

He was beaten up, literally, so he was glad to find in the bathroom a thoughtfully offered set of medical kit, which contained few hypos that would stop swelling and ease a pain. Sulu could see some of them were empty already. Once he took a hot shower to unfreeze, the swelling got worse. Using a mirror Sulu treated own wounds with a skill of field paramedic. Being a Starfleet officer in active duty on missions paid off sometimes.

xxx

Sulu sneaked back to the room, the door closing behind him silently. He dared to raise his look to rest it on Chekov, who was already lying on the bed. Sailor T-shirt, tight boxers and a chemical cooling pack gingerly pressed to his nose, Chekov was sprawled at one side of the bed leisurely. Sulu put his dirty clothes away and then he hesitantly sat on the edge of the bed, still nervous about sharing it with Chekov once again. He decided that if Chekov minded, they would have never ended up here. So he just lay down on his half and tried to broadcast a responsible calmness. He couldn't help a side glance at his companion's face, noting that a skin under the cooling pack was still a scarlet shade, thought the tissue swelling was already better. Knuckles of the hand holding the pack were scraped and inflamed, too. Sulu didn't need a double check in a mirror to know that neither he made up for a nice sight. His eye was red and black, his brow was cut and so was his lip under a layer of reparative gel. He averted his look so that he won't be staring and waited for Chekov to speak up.

Few minutes of silence followed in which Sulu contemplated between getting up with apology, which would be probably better than staying like this, starting the conversation, which would be the best if he knew how to do it and not screw it up, and molesting Chekov, which was just insane, though very tempting. Sulu bit his lip and instantly cursed himself for it internally as a sting of pain blinded his senses for a split of second. He was glad he didn't made any sound, because that would be just downright idiotic in this kind of situation.

They should talk. Or maybe he should just leave. He should leave before they will have another argument… This was uncomfortable setting for a serious talk. Unless… Chekov simply didn't want to talk. He helped Sulu since he was a friend in need and that was it. Maybe it was too long way to Chekov's aunt place and it was really late, so that might have been the purpose of Chekov's subdue to stay over here with Sulu. In one room. In one bed. However, they will be just friends from now on. That's if Sulu doesn't screw up. Which was not particularly bad…, but neither it was good. Because friends don't do certain things.

If he never could touch him again… A minor panic attack seized Sulu before it was extinguished when he heard a thump of cooling pack being placed at a ground that was followed by a shift of mattress below his body as Chekov leaned closer. Chekov's gentle hand turned Sulu's face towards him. Then it slid over his shoulder to side of his chest and tugged slightly so that Sulu would turn his whole body. Sulu followed without protest, still dubious what does this mean. In the next moment, Chekov was cuddled to him, his head safely tucked under Sulu's chin.

Sulu's heart ached as he pulled Chekov even closer.

"I missed you so much." He whispered, a sound of his voice came out wounded.

"Me, too." Chekov admitted.

Sulu felt stinging of tears in his eyes again and he squeezed Chekov as if holding for a dear life.

After a long while, when Sulu's embrace loosened to more comfortable, but still very firm hug, without raising his head, Chekov finally said:

"I did not want to liwe in an expektaeshn of loozing yu."

Sulu stopped breathing for a moment.

'I was such a freaking asshole!' Sulu couldn't believe he could have been so blind and he truly despised himself for it. A pang of shame burned within his guts.

"Sorry." The whisper got muffled by Chekov's hair, strong emotion coloring a voice which said it.

Chekov just kept holding him and that was enough. It was all Sulu needed to know. He has him back. He felt childishly possessive towards a treasure in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, final chapter. Enjoy! ;)

"How did yu find me?" Chekov asked after a while, contently snuggled in Sulu's embrace.

"Hm… Tatyana gave me some tips. I started at Tverskaya street and went through pretty much every pub, bar and restaurant on my way." Sulu admitted with a chuckle at his foolishness.

"Yu did zat?" Chekov squirmed a little in his arms.

"Yeah, I did."

"Yu arr reelly crraezy, Hikaru."

"I suppose so." Sulu nodded a pushed a soft kiss in Chekov's hair.

"But in the end, it was you who found me." Sulu continued.

"Ah, zat… It was morr of luck zan anythink. I left my frriendz and told zem I need to find yu afterr Tatyana told me zat yu arr looking forr me."

Sulu squeezed him a little more to express his appreciation.

"And zen I just saw yu in zat street." Chekov's voice was suddenly flat as if he didn't want him emotions to reflex in what he said. He hasn't said anything more, but he snuggled even closer. Sulu responded by rubbing his thumb in soothing circles against his back.

xxx

Sulu was slowly drifting away to a land of dreams, with Chekov still securely nested in his arms. He inhaled a lightly sweet fragrance of melon from his hair. It wasn't Chekov's usual mix of sandal wood and citruses he was used to, but Sulu decided that it is nice, since a less intense savor brought out what could be unmistakably defined as a scent of Chekov himself.

His eyelids were closed, breathing even, however a persistent pressure in his bladder made it all kind of uncomfortable. Way too uncomfortable… Sulu let go of Chekov and rolled to his back with a disgruntled groan. Then he got to his feet and headed out to bathroom.

xxx

When he returned not too long after he left, Sulu slouched at the edge of bed, elbows propped on his knees. Used to San Francisco weather, Chekov set a thermostat to a high temperature and after spending some time in the freezing weather today, Sulu felt quite hot in well heated room. He reset the temperature few degrees lower and stripped a T-shirt off. Sulu was glad that the medication worked so fast while he was pulling the cloth over his head gingerly.

Chekov watched him from beneath half-closed eyelids. He hasn't moved an inch a whole time. Sulu straightened his back and was about to turn, when he felt a shift of the bed and Chekov hands rested on his shoulders. Sulu arched back, stretching his body towards Chekov and a pair of soft lips tickled him between his shoulder blades in a fluttery kiss. It made him shiver as the ticklish sensation shot up and down his spine.

Soon after, an open-mouthed kiss lit up a heat on a back of his neck. A silent moan escaped Sulu's unguarded voice chords.

"I don't deserve you." Sulu sighed and closed his eyes for a moment, when Chekov leaned in and placed his cheek on Sulu's shoulder. "But I don't want you to ever leave me. I wish for you to need me. And never let me go." Sulu wanted to add that he knows it's petty and stupid, but he truly meant it, so he remained silent.

"I need yu." A soft whisper reached his ear. 'You have no idea in how many ways.' Chekov did not add aloud.

"Yu arr werry clewerr, raetional and calm. I am too hot haeeded, but yu put up wiz me. Yu steady me. Alwayz haz."

"Clever, rational and calm? I guess this time it was the other way around, though." Irony poured itself into Sulu's voice.

"Oh, yez." Chekov chuckled and Sulu sincerely joined him.

"Yu will be a good keptin." Chekov observed solemnly.

"Thank you. I love you."

"I lowe yu, too." Chekov sighed, leaving out '…Way too much.'

xxx

Sulu turned his head fully to taste Chekov's lips. "Hikaru…" Chekov murmured and spun him around. They traded gentle kisses while lowering themselves onto the bed. Sulu was so happy that he felt content to just hold Chekov during the night. As it was, Chekov had a different opinion on that matter and he pulled Sulu's leg in between his thighs, letting him know what he has in mind. A wave of heat spread through Sulu from bottom up to his ears and his heart started to race before they even got to do anything that should cause such a bodily reaction. He pushed Chekov's head backwards softly to look into his wonderful predominantly grey eyes and kissed him slowly, savoring the very fact he is allowed to. He let go of Chekov's chin and carded his fingers through wayward curls at a nape of his head.

"Oh, come on, 'karu. Yu'rre such a teaz!" Chekov complained with half-hearted pout.

Sulu smiled against his lips.

"Am I?"

Chekov growled in confirmation.

Sulu chuckled, before diving in for much more thorough kiss, his hands tracing lines of Chekov's body aplomb.

Chekov moaned his agreement prompting Sulu further with ruthless ease.

Soon, Chekov was divested of his nicely fitting nevertheless superfluous white-blue striped T-shirt. Both of their trousers followed soon after, with final kick to dump them away from their ankles. They never really separated during the whole process, slim fingers sliding up and down the body, pushing the cloth on the way and continuing when it wasn't in a way anymore.

Sulu's hand slid down Chekov's body, relishing in sensation of soft heated skin under his fingertips. He stopped at Chekov's chest, a palm placed against a skin to feel a frantic heartbeat beneath. Sulu withdrew with his hand and leaned closer. His moves grew in seriousness and passion as he claimed Chekov's mouth with another deep kiss.

Chekov countered by grabbing Sulu's waist and then sliding to his butt, he squeezed and pressed their hips together, rocking them slightly so they would rub against each other.

Sulu shuddered. "Want you so much." He gasped as Chekov shifted and gave his neck a thorough treat and a buzz of arousal cursed through him like electricity.

xxx

Sulu shoved Chekov to his back and proceeded down, taunting skin of his chest any belly with a cascade of pecks leading unmistakably to the most delicate part of Chekov's body. He almost reached down, when Chekov stopped him, his hand tugging Sulu's chin in a soft but firm gesture.

"Come hierr." There was an unusual raspy edge to Chekov's voice. Sulu followed a pull of a hand navigating him back to Chekov's lips. Covering alabaster-white body entirely again, Sulu sought out his eyes. "I want to be clo'z tonight."

And Sulu understood. Chekov didn't want to just be a center of attention, but to share – to share the heat and every shiver, rising and falling of a chest while he breathes, to let his lover feel his panting against a skin and vibrations when he groans. Pulling Sulu out of momentary dazedness, Chekov stole Sulu's hand, lifting it in between their faces. When Sulu realized what Chekov is about to do, Chekov already wrapped his lips around his fingers, licking and sucking provocatively.

Sulu whined, a picture of those delicate lips curled around rather different part of his body infusing his imagination disturbingly fast. Given one, Sulu took a hint, though, and with a playful bite at tips his fingers were released, when he retracted them. Rolling both to lie on side, he reached over and let his hand wander lower, slipping between Chekov's rear halves to tease him. This time it was Chekov who gasped, breathing harshly as he couldn't contain a tension building up inside him. He strived to stop moving, unable to decide if a friction between their bodies or the way Sulu teased him was better. Instead, he urged Sulu to move against him. And when Sulu obeyed, a soft cry of delight broke out from Chekov's lips.e

Chekov inhaled deeply to buffer another flood tide of physical need. He felt so safe in Sulu's hands, even though they were currently triggering an avalanche of physical reactions. After all, Sulu knew him, they belonged to each other and that can't be changed simply. His body remembered that very well. Being apart for so long, Chekov was aware of every inch of lightly tanned skin against his own.

As it was, Sulu had to take his time with every step, mindful to not injure the body that once used to be so pliant.

After few testing prods, Sulu pushed inside, causing Chekov to buckle vigorously. He stopped his movement in order to not hurt Chekov and waited patiently. Chekov relaxed eventually and Sulu pulled out a bit. Chekov fought an immediate instinctive need to clench his body again and determinedly kept his muscles surrounding Sulu's fingers loose, while clenching fists and calves in exchange for it.

Sulu kissed him lightly at a shoulder, pursuing nicely defined lines to Chekov's neck and ear, while retrieving previous motion of his fingers.

After some time, when Chekov felt he won't be able to take it any longer, he mustered up to squeeze Sulu's arm to make him stop. It took him a great portion of his self-control, but after inhaling few times to steady, he released Sulu of his task and after kissing him briefly he rolled on a stomach.

Sulu smiled, amused by the resolve. He spanned over lean body beneath him, putting his weight on his knees on either side of it. First he worshipped a fine skin, tracing along nodes of a spine, sending shivers through sensitized nerves. Then he clasped his hands on Chekov's hips and indicated he's supposed to rise a bit. Sulu positioned them, then braced Chekov with one arm around his waist meanwhile inflicting desire and need by a slow strokes with the other hand. Chekov bucked his hips instinctively and Sulu moved in response to the pressure against it. Even though it was Chekov who let out a poorly contained moan, Sulu himself had a hard time to not come right away like some teenager, gasping as he tried not to move in too tight constriction until he calms down.

Chekov reached behind and grasped Sulu's thigh. Sulu bent down once again and softly, with a hand slipping between sheet and Chekov's chest, he urged him to sit up and kneel before him. When Chekov complied, Sulu let his roam all over Chekov's body for a while before wrapped them around him, kissing him on ear. Chekov sighed in pleasure and folded his own hands around Sulu's shoulders.

Sulu continued with rocking hips against Chekov's backside and nuzzled his neck, switching places from under earlobe down to shoulder and back. Chekov was relaxed, he shed all of the tension that mount up in him during past months, focusing single-mindedly on a feeling of being secured and loved.

When Sulu's moves got less coordinate, he resorted to somewhat of a cheat, letting his fingers inflict waves of heat by rubbing nubs of Chekov's nipples and he supported the coiling of it in Chekov's underbelly with few firm strokes. And then Chekov arched in a silent cry and Sulu just held on tight as his own orgasm flew through him in response to Chekov's muscles clenching around him.

When he could breathe again, Sulu squeezed Chekov even more and gave him a vigorous kiss on a back of his neck before losing his hold so that Chekov could move freely if he wanted to. His arms were remained in contact with Chekov's heated skin, though.

Chekov tilted his head back with a smile shaping his lips and kissed Sulu's jaw playfully, before pulling up to free him. They cleaned up and contemplating ruined beddings with a sudden feel of guilt, but then they just let it slip away with a decision they will deal with it in the morning, since just this one night they couldn't care less.

They lay back down – face to face, Chekov's head on Sulu's arm, his own arms folded between them. They looked into each other's eyes closely. Sulu tenderly brushed his thumb along a blue slightly swollen bruise under Chekov's eye – the remnant of the previous fight.

"Thank you." He said softly.

"He dizerrwed it." Chekov brushed it off, though they both knew that a courage to pick up a fight for him wasn't the only thing Sulu was thanking for.

"Love you."

"Lowe yu, too."

xxx

Chekov woke up first. After he stirred awake to see Hikaru Sulu barely inches away the first thing in the morning, contradictory thoughts filled his mind. He pushed himself up, carful to not disturb his companion from a sleep. He sat there and studied him while trying to decide if it was a right thing he had done.

Unexpectedly, sunlight broke through clouds and lit up the room and those placid lines of the sleeping man's face. Sulu usually transmitted an aura of covert strength, whether he was laughing or calm. Now, however, he looked completely vulnerable, innocent in his slumber.

The denial was useless. Chekov just knew there is no return for him. He was deeply in love. The way the golden rays reached out to caress Sulu's cheek also Sulu's devotion reached out and touched Chekov's heart, every single time. He tried to ignore it and it just ended up hurting them both. No more.

Smiling fondly, Chekov stood up and stretched, arms high above his head, and suppressed a yawn. Back to his merry self, he walked out of the room.

xxx

Sometime later, Chekov came back. He knelt on a floor next to Sulu, folding his hands at the edge of a bed, as he studied him in detail. The joy of having him back roused Chekov's impish tendencies and he began to pursue a task of waking Sulu up by softly blowing into his ear. Sulu's brows furrowed and he averted his head. Chekov stood up and bent over him to carry on with his mischief. A wide grin spread over his face and he strained to not giggle as he observed Sulu's irritated sniff caused by a persistent tickle.

Sulu cracked one eye open, locating a source of an annoying perception. Without moving a single muscle on his face, he slowly lifted one arm, which was still week from the recent sleep. Then his unyielding will took over and he pulled Chekov down to bed, restricting his further movement with a steel-strong hug. He nestled his cheek against Chekov's wiggling back the way one snuggles to a teddy bear, entirely ignoring "plushie's" disgruntled rant. Chekov smelled of soap and menthol.

After a while, when Chekov desisted from trying to escape and lay down tranquil in his boyfriend's arms, Sulu slackened his hold and turned Chekov on his back, dropping a tender kiss to his lips.

"Good morning, sunshine." He smiled upon Chekov.

"Hikaru, I am reelly hungrry." Chekov announced.

"Me, too." And Sulu lavished Chekov's neck as if he was truly starving too long for his body.

Chekov didn't managed nothing more than a keening moan. Food could wait.

xxx

About half an hour later, Chekov finally pulled away, deciding there was more than one aspect of what human body needs.

"Hikaru, come on. It iz almo'st ten." Chekov partly accused, partly complained and partly implied that the way they spent the morning was more than satisfying as Sulu could see from a pout turning to an impish smirk unfitting to the annoyed tone of voice and also from the way Chekov's hand traced his back in a steady endearing motion.

"You said ten?" Sulu froze as he transferred Chekov's classical time count to stardate.

Chekov simply nodded.

"Damn!" Sulu freaked out at first, a dark tone of panic clear in his voice. His body strained. Then, as if something snapped within his mind, he calmed down, letting out a deep breath that wasn't unlike a sigh.

"What haeppend?" Chekov asked, concern seeping to a question.

"Ah, nothing." Sulu replied with a smile.

"No, reelly. Tell me." Chekov insisted.

After short hesitation he got an answer.

"I missed a flight. I was supposed to be back at base by 2000 hours tonight. 0900 hours of San Francisco local time."

"Oh."

"Nevermind. I am glad I can be here with you. There's no other place I'd rather be right now." This time was Sulu's smile warmer and seemed more real.

"Maybe you could show me around a city a bit? What do you think?"

Chekov's face got dominated by a large grin. "Surre!"

xxx

They cleaned up and Sulu hit a bathroom meanwhile Chekov apologized himself for a call to his friend Lena. Within a span of twenty minutes they were sitting in a cafeteria, where air was permeated by a fragrance of pastry and roasted coffee, and were enjoying their breakfast.

"Where do we start?" Sulu brought forward a theme of their previous conversation. He sat casually across the table from Chekov and enjoyed a view of sunlit street outside. During night and early morning hours sky above Moscow cleared and served them a beautiful yet even more freezing day.

"Wee starrt at ze clothes shop, yu hardy." Chekov picked on him with a smirk and eyes mirthfully twinkling.

Sulu looked sideways, making a telltale face as his cheeks slightly burned red from embarrassment.

xxx

They walked around the city, picking up the best of its wonders. Sulu enjoyed the luxury of having his own personal native guide, while admiring numerous architectonic jewels. Despite the city was impressive, it did not take Sulu's interest nearly as much as a person walking by his side.

Color of the sky above their heads started slowly fade as the sun drew near horizon early in that particular part of a year. Sulu and Chekov walked side by side along a river bank of Moscow River. Sides of the river were encrusted with thin layer of ice, thick where connected to stone and lucid where the further edges were bravely crawling into a stream. Now and then, a current would produce small wave that breaks away a piece of the ice and carry it away down the flow.

They stopped to drink in a majestic sight of Moskovskyi Kreml. Red wall climed high above the opposite bank, guarding even taller Kremlin towers. White walls and golden cupolas of inner part of Kremlin reflected fading daylight.

"I think it iz time to go." Chekov stated.

"Where?" Sulu asked, still inspecting the view.

"Yu'll see." Chekov smiled as Sulu turned to him, suspicious of Chekov's obscure answer.

xxx

They used means of a public transport to get to their yet unspecified destination. The further they went, the more confused and intrigued Sulu got. They left an old center and headed to much more modern business area, with radiant commercials at every corner. When they finally got off a subway, Chekov led them into building complex that reminded Sulu of head-quarters of some wealthy private sector company. They barely stopped at the reception desk as Chekov just announced his arrival and they were immediately welcome and guided to…

"Where are we going?" Sulu repeated his question as he eyed his partner with mounting wary.

"I hope yu studeed prrope'arrly." Now Chekov couldn't quite hide his slowly spreading grin that he suffered to hide a whole time of their way from Sofiyskaya naberezhnaya street.

"What?" Sulu tilted his head to Chekov, his brows furrowed in ever growing bafflement as they walked through a door. They led them in a room where a balding man awaited their company.  
The assistant, who accompanied them a whole way stayed by the door, waiting for whatever comes next.

"Mr. Chekov! It's a pleasure to see you again." The man said curtly in Standard, so that Sulu would understand it, too.

Sulu spared a glance at his mate who smiled brightly.

"Yu, too, miste'rr Brraniborrski."

Sulu loosed his look from the middle-aged man and scanned the room. But that was–!

Even though a design was different, equipment that occupied most of the room looker very much like an equipment of a transporter room.

"Thank yu. Wee rreelly aeprreshiaet yo'rr help." He heard Chekov say and noticed that him just shaking hands with their host.

Then Sulu took a turn with shaking and introduction.

"I really would like to talk to you longer," The man turned mostly to Chekov. "but I have quite busy schedule today. And so does your friend, if I've understood well." He offered Sulu a generous smile.

"I am sorry to bother you, but I need to check your ID. Standard protocols." Their host waited politely until stunned Sulu fumbled through pockets of his newly bought winter jacket and held out an identity card. The older man scanned it before returning it to its owner.

"We're clear. You may get on a pad."

Sulu turned to Chekov.

"Pavel, how did you…?" He questioned in a hushed voice, tongue-tied as he stared intensely into greyish eyes.

"I got zem rrid of one werry daenge'rres hackerr once." Chekov smirked smugly.

"So zey owe me a bit." He blinked at Sulu. "Zey beam yu on starrbaze and Scotty iz going to beam yu down. I get yo'rr thingz. Now go." He said before turning back to the manager who stood apart.

"O'key. I think he'z rrea'dy." Chekov announced when Sulu stepped up on a pad.

"Are we set?" The other man turned to administrator of a console. The young woman nodded.

"On your call, Mr." He told Sulu.

"Good luck, Hikaru." Chekov bounced at his toes with contained energy.

Sulu put off his winter coat.

"I don't think I'm gonna need this." He bent down to hand over the redundant dress piece and used the momentary proximity to place a short peck onto his lover's lips. "Thank you." He whispered before straightening up, following it with a firm "Energize."

xxx

Sulu entered own quarters on Enterprise.

"Congrraetulation!" Chekov jumped out of Sulu's bed, where he was sitting barefoot with a PADD on bent knees.

"But how it comez yu'rre not prromoeted to keptin, Hikaru? I hawe checked it, yu had one of ze best rrezults." Chekov twisted his PADD in jittery hands.

Sulu surveyed not only puzzlement but also a certain nervous edge to Chekov's way of speech. A score chart of final test was not public, however Sulu wasn't surprised. He knew Chekov knows his way around. Hacking in Starfleet Academy system to read something stamped "confidential" was a smaller deal to ensign Chekov than seeing what he will get for a Christmas.

With a smirk, Sulu leaned in to whisper in Chekov's ear: "It's not official yet, but Enterprise is going to be assigned to a five-year exploratory mission in deep space." Sulu admitted with a jolt of satisfaction, when Chekov let go of him look him in the eye to check if what Sulu's telling him is true.

"I guess I should not let pass _that_."

Chekov, who has been gaping at him with opened mouth, gradually shaped his lips in an intoxicating smile, seizing Sulu in a joyous hug, nearly crushing his bones from all the glee.

"Thank yu." He squeaked.

Sulu smiled contently over Chekov's shoulder.


End file.
